User blog:Zenislez/Introduction to Shooting Girl
Since Nutaku going to introduce Shooting Girl to US side, I want to share some of my experience. However since it's already around 8-10 months ago since the last time I played it (after the first event), some may already recieved balancing. You can take a look around from the wiki site. http://shootinggirl.wikia.com/wiki/Shooting_Girl_Wikia here is how to play section. http://shootinggirl.wikia.com/wiki/Tutorial:How_to_play First, the type of girls (gunmusu). IF they follow suit from DMM site and they start from the beginning (Unlike Hitsuji who just start from the middle and just put previous events girls as Gatcha pull), the types of gunmusu are.... Short Range: HG, SMG and SG Handgun (HG) '''Attack range 1-2 hex. Optimal range: 1 hex. : '''Pro : Fastest speed of all. Sometimes they can act twice compared to the slower ones because of speed difference. : Highest evasion of all. : Con : Low attack and defence. : Poor Hp. : Accuracy only so-so. Combined with above making them better as bait or SR cornering as they have inconsistent DPS. Sub Machine Gun (SMG) Attack range 1-2 hex. Optimal range: 1 hex. : Pro : Second highest speed. : Second highest evasion. : AOE attack (hit the target and all hexes around it). : Con : Defence is just a wee bit above HG : Atk is even lower than HG. : Accuracy is lower than HG. Combo with above making them even more unreliable. Shotgun (SG) Attack range 1-2 hex. Optimal range: 1 hex. : Pro : Highest defence of all. : Attack quite hard. : Accurate at 1 hex range. : AOE attack. : Con : Slow. combined with short range, sometimes it takes forever for them to reach the target. : Nonexistant evasion. Medium Range: AR and LMG Assault Rifle (AR) Attack range 2-4 hex. Optimal range: 3-4 hex. : Pro : Balanced status. Strong in everything. : Con : Closed quarters combat (where the enemy squad spawn right in your squad face. Yes, some scenario will have this kind of combat.) Light Machine Gun (LMG) Attack range 2-3 hex. Optimal range: 2-3 hex. : Pro : AOE attack. : Con : A bit weaker stats compared to AR for AOE attack, but they are reliable enough. Long Range: SR and AMR Sniper Rifle (SR) Attack range 3-6 hex. Optimal range 4-6 hex. : Pro : Long range. : High attack. : Con : Other than attack, other stats are quite poor. : Low accuracy at lower lvl. Even high lvl can still not accurate enough for my taste. Anti Material Rifle (AMR) Attack range 4-7 hex. Optimal range: 5-7 hex. : Pro : Longest range of all. : Skyhigh attack. : Con : Even lower stats compared to SR, except attack. : They take two turns for attacking. 1st turn they set up the gun and fire on the 2nd turn. Take note that if a gunmusu attack outside of their optimal range, they will get acc penalty. Don't believe the hit and evasion chance. RNG is cruel. Your HG can get hit three times in a row even though their chance to get hit is below 3% and your attack can miss three times in a row even though your hit chance is 99%. One of the worst thing that I really hate is YOU CAN'T TAKE OFF EQUIPMENT FROM A GUNMUSU. YOU EITHER DESTROY THE ITEM TO REPLACE WITH NEW EQUIP OR TAKE IT OFF USING SOME PREMIUM ITEMS. And the worst of all. Unlike in usual game, higher difficulty scenarios (those advance one) give LESS experience for your gunmusu. Also.... if you decided to play, please, to save your sanity, get the AR (AK-47) as your starter. She is one of the strongest AR around and has some bonus during some events. (But if you want to choose the HG or SMG as your starter, it's ok). Another thing. If you can, get your hand on her She is one of the rare gunmusu who has skill to heal your platoon (10%) in battle, which persist even after the battle, possibly saving your score and time to heal your gunmusu. So that's all of my opinion of Shooting Girls based on my experience in DMM side. Some of them may have changed during the time since I left. My bad if there's anything not accurate from the real game later. Good luck and have fun. Category:Blog posts